1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to converting solar energy to mechanical energy and more particularly to a thermodynamic device utilizing solar heat for expanding and elevating a fluid to an elevated tank which generates mechanical energy by its movement from and return to the primary chamber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior patents for converting solar energy to mechanical energy have generally comprised confining a volatile liquid which is heated by sun rays so that the vapor thereof is directed toward and drives a turbine, or the like. The principal problem with such an apparatus resides in sufficiently cooling the vapor after it has performed its work to form a liquid to be returned to its point of beginning.
This invention utilizes the principal of heating volatile liquid by sun rays but utilizes gas pressure generated by vaporizing a portion of the liquid to elevate a major portion of the volatile liquid in a liquid state for driving a hydraulic motor.